Aceth Darkwallow
Aceth "Ace" Darkwallow is a Dark Overseer and one of the longest serving Cultists in the Cult of the Thuzadin. He has been tasked with the leadership of the house "Shadow". A former Death guard of Baron "Lord" Garthic, and Wimto "Overseer" Sprucklebolt Biography Early Life Little is known of Aceth during the Second War and the Siege of Gnomeregan. People suspect Aceth was not even born but this hard to know. There is no evidence to stay that Aceth was even around. What is know is that as a young child, Aceth was a fanatical Engineer. More Gifted than any other gnome in a six mile radius. He was given the name "Cogspinner" as he was the fastest one to dismantle a Mechnostrider. Even with his great talent, his parents paid much more attention to his sister than him. This was the first straw of many that led to Aceth eventually killing his parents. This is rumored to have happened before Gnomeregan was attacked, but very little is known and this is all speculation. News spread of the massacre, people all over Dun Morogh knew what had happened. "Cogspinner" was spinning more than cogs now. Aceth sought refuge within the Forlorn Cavern, he kept his head down and no trouble ran his way. During his period in the Forlorn Cavern, it is rumored that Aceth served as a Marshall for the Alliance Army. This is again, mostly assumptions and speculation. "Joining" Ravenholdt News spread of the massacre to Hillsbrad. Here, tucked away in the mountains lay a hide-out to some of the finest Thieves and Assassins known to Man. These Assassins knew of "Cogspinners" work and began to investigate. They tracked him for multiple days. Aceth was in a bad state, delirious and almost living a dream. When some men wearing masks approached him, he could do no more than run. They eventually caught up with him and captured him. Aceth awoke in Manor Ravenholdt with the face of Grand Master Rogue Fahrad peering down at him. This is the period of Aceth's extreme training, little more is known. The trail ends at this point. The Escape Five years had passed since Aceth first began his training. It is known that he had kept a journal during this period. It is filled with mindless gibberish for the most part, however it does mention the rather daring and dangerous escape that he made. Aceth had become more agile, stronger and could wield every type of weapon possible. Much like a baby bird will eventually leave the nest after draining the mother of what she had, Aceth disappeared at night from Manor Ravenholdt taking with him the Rogues and Assassins finest secrets. He travelled to Stormwind. Various merchants recall a gnome on a horse trotting through different places but never staying for too long. Aceth arrived at Stormwind no more than twenty days later from the point when he had set off. Nazarather Aceth stayed a short spell within the Deep Run Tram Docks. To stay alive he ate the rats that crawled the floors of the docking area. Whilst hiding here, he met a Fallen-Mage by the name of Nazarather. This corrupt mage predicted that Aceth could achieve great but dark things in the distant future. Excellent but devious. Aceth did not listen and fled to Westfall away from the corrupt mage. Confused he hid within the Deadmines. Nazarather was persistent and followed. He offered Aceth for the last time to serve, Aceth accepted. Nazarather thought that he could train Aceth into a merciless killing machine. He was wrong. Aceth had already been overwhelmed and was already turning insane. Nazarather gave up on Aceth, the Fallen-Mage was too weak. Xariandra Nazarather tried to unleash the insane gnome onto Xariandra. Xariandra welcomed Aceth. She too was slightly insane, so both gnome and Scourge shared a common trait. Aceth served the Cult of the Thuzadin under Xariandra's reign. Little is known of what Aceth did on a solo basis, all that is known is that he worked continuously with the Cult. Personality and Appearance Aceth is a vicious gnome. Trained in the Darkest of Arts and with every single weapon crafted by Man. He is a ruthless and unforgiving gnome, trained by Xariandra to serve and protect. Trained by Manor Ravenholdt to steal and kill. These combinations make Aceth a formidable opponent in battle and he shouldn't be trifled with one on one. Aceth choses to hide his face, it is rumored that his mouth has set in a permanent angry face, gritted teeth and all. Disguised Aceth disguises himself in a similar way to Wimto. It is common to see cultistgnomes hidden in this way as they don't stand out. Donned with oily overalls and spanner in hand, nothing will prevent Aceth from going anywhere. Shadow at his side, and the power to deceive the smartest of opponents. Relationships Family He brutally slaughtered his family, but it is said that his sister was called Melria. However, this cannot be confirmed, since no living member of the family remains. Lately, Aceth has found out a couple of his family members are alive, their names are "Qwania" and "Qwanfango" Friends Has a closer bond than any with his Leader Wimto. Comments "Hmph, Aceth you say? Vicious little beast...if i didn't know better i'd say there was a damned rabid gnoll under that hood of his... just make sure your back isn't turned on that one..." - [[James Gwenthire Dascombè|'James Gwenthire Dascombè']]' on Aceth Darkwallow''''' Category:People Category:Gnomes Category:Scourge